Talk:Suicidal Marine
Untitled I remember this. "The seargeant, the entire squad. I could see the (I forgot) crawling under their skin..." I was thinking of how much the Flood can demoralize humans. We are after all human. Elites don't crack as easily. E93 04:19, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Its like the Marine in the first game, on "343 Guilty Spark" whoa, flash from the past! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:43, 30 September 2007 (UTC) lol yea. 'Cept this one doesn't have a weapon... or shoots at you... and he's mourning, not paranoid or crazy about being infected. If he survived after you left him... wait, he couldn't have survived unless one/some of the Elites went back to get him before they glassed half of Africa. Another memorry from this level: I threw a grenade to try and kill a group of Flood, I misaimed so it hit a nearby crate, it bounced back and exploded in mid air, killing like all but one of my Marines. Good times, good times... E93 14:30, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Shouldn't this have a better name? [[User:Darth tader|''Tader]] [[User Talk:Darth tader|7'']] 14:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :There we go. I remember him putting a gun to his head repeatedly, so "Suicidal". --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:36, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Nice choice. I don't think it should be merged with Floodgate, it's an easter egg and should have its own page, although it could be mentioned with a link on the Floodgate page. [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 02:34, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :I agree, this is pretty much in the same league as the Grunt easter eggs (though I would question whether this is truly an egg), so this should probably have its own article. The Halo 3 section of Crazed Marine could be merged here, though... --Coredesat 05:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::I disagree. This should be merged as it is a feautre of the level, as opposed to an egg. It's not hidden, it's not amusing, it makes no references to other media. It's just not. -Frozenjakalope 22:11, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::It is sure as hell amusing! If this page was merged with Floodgate, then the Crazed Marine has to be merged with 343 Guilty Spark (Level). -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo]] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SERVICE RECORD • MESSAGE'' 03:49, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Keep as per what I said above. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SERVICE RECORD • MESSAGE 03:49, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Joinable Along with the other marines in the level if you save them (although you need a crack aim/large party/easy mode) this marine can join you if you leave a co-op player then, then move on with the others. If you dont have a person there he will dissapear. Also, occasionaly he will lift his fingers to his head as some sort of a clipping glitch instead of his pistol. I realized that the Marines around him aren't infected. Maybe he went completely crazy and murdered his allies from the paranoidness(lol) and says he did them a favor by sparing them the horror of being infectucated(lol again) and then he wants to kill himself so he doesn't have to go through infection. E93 00:02, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Join should be merged either that or merge it with crazed marine as both are redundant to one another Merge Both articles should be merged because both are on the same level Floodgate. Incendiary 09:58, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Quote Um,shouldn't the page include the marine's suicidal quote?It would would make a lot more sense if we knew what exactley he said.I don't own halo 3 so I can't add the quote.--Turbogruntman117 22:12, 13 May 2009 (UTC) "No infection signs" Well, on man has an odd mark on his face, but what I want to say is, one of my elites was being infected, so i shot him in the head, and after a minute, the infection that had started to appear on it, vanished bit by bit, until he was as good as new, albeit, dead. So perhaps his team mates WERE infected... "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 13:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Pic This article should have a pic of him. I would get one but I don't have Halo 3.--Arabsbananas 03:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Quote What he says ( bottom of page) is incorrect I believe, it says "I could see it Sliming under their skin" I think it owuld be "I could see it Sliding under their skin!" Easter Egg? Should this article be counted as an easter egg, because he is meant to be seen, so it's not really an easter egg. Also, the AWOL Marine isn't coutned as an easter egg, so why is this one? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 16:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Merging I thought there was a proposal some time ago to merge all of the crazed Marines in the games into one article. That is, the AWOL Marine, this, and the deleted page for the crazed marine in Uplift Reserve. I think the reason for its deletion was that it's more of an event than a character. The same could be said from all of these. --Jugus (Talk | ) 17:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC)